Enigma
by Triola
Summary: ONESHOT. Casanova, Slytherin Ice Price and enigma extraordinair - get a look at some of the innermost thoughts of Draco Malfoy


**Title:** Enigma  
**Author name:** triola  
**Category:** Angst  
**Sub Category:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:**, Casanova, Slytherin Ice Price and enigma extraordinaire… get a look at some of the innermost thoughts of Draco Malfoy  
**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author notes: **Just a little something I wrote because I was feeling dreadfully bored… do tell me what you think.  
**Warning: _SLASH!_**

* * *

Smiling to himself, Draco looked over at the younger boy standing in front of him. He was so beautiful. His blonde hair curling adorably around his ears, his cheeks flushed and his full lips smiling nervously. The Malfoy family had always treasured beauty, and Draco was no different. The ones he chose weren't just anyone; they were exquisite samples of attractiveness incarnate. But this one hadn't been chosen because of his pretty face, but rather his eyes. They were sparkling green, like the emeralds on his father's cane. Like the poisonous potions Severus made them brew in class. Like the Slytherin banner. Draco almost felt that if he let his guard down, he would drown in the greenness of them. Fall and fall until all he could see was those green, green eyes. Haunting him, teasing him. Reminding him. 

Shaking his head, Draco once more smiled at the boy. Patience and kindness, that was the key. He had to take it slow. "Come here" he whispered, but the smaller boy looked at him hesitantly. "Don't be afraid" he murmured, and this time the boy came. Lifting his hand to the beautiful face, Draco caressed his cheek tenderly. "Don't be afraid" he said again, and he smiled as the other boy closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch.

Feeling bold, Draco carefully tilted the blonde boys head upwards and captured his lips with his own. He didn't intend for the kiss to be anything but brief, but as he felt the other boy respond, he found himself unable to pull away. Deepening the kiss, he felt a shiver go down his spine when the boy willingly opened his mouth. Closing his eyes he moaned throatily and let himself feel the pride of a well done job wash over him. Tonight would go exactly as he had planned. He just hoped it was enough. Enough to fill the emptiness. At least for a while.

XoXoX

Looking over at the girl lying next to him, Draco smiled softly as the light from the candles shimmered across her delicate face. It was small and heart shaped, with a lovely tanned complexion. Her eyes were closed, and her thick eyelashes brushed her rosy red cheeks. Her black, unruly hair spilled across the pillow like a halo around her sleeping form. It shone with a red glow where the light hit it, insinuating a dark auburn colour instead of the black he'd originally taken it for. Somehow this annoyed Draco. He didn't like it when things turned out to be something else than he'd thought it would be, and suddenly the darkness of her hair seemed very important. Sitting up so that his shadow hid her face from the light, he smiled again when her hair turned back to black. This was how it was supposed to be.

Shifting slightly, Draco leaned over and ran his fingers slowly along the flow of hair. How anything looking so untamed and unruly could be so soft and shining, was beyond him. But that was part of her beauty. Her messy hair added a wildness to her sweet face that he found oddly appealing. Running his hands down her naked form, he kissed her tenderly on the forehead, then silently moved out of the bed. Finding his discarded clothes, he swiftly slipped them on and moved towards the door. Turning back he looked at her one last time with a sad little smile playing on his lips.

Tomorrow morning, she would wake up and he would be gone. She would be confused, sad, maybe even angry. She would probably try to talk to him. They all did. His heart wrenched painfully when he thought of that conversation. She would be hurt, and it would be his fault. But the cold mask he wore during daylight never allowed compassion. He would be the Slytherin Ice Prince, just like they all expected. After tomorrow he would probably never talk to her again. But he would forever be thankful, she had served him well. She just wasn't right.

XoXoX

Kissing the side of his neck, Draco ran his hands over the marvellous body lying beneath him. It was small, but lithe and strong. Muscles acquired from years of Quidditch playing, now glistening with sweat. Tanned from hours outside, the skin contrasted perfectly with Draco's own. Just like he had known it would do.

He had noticed this one a week ago, and had worked hard to get to the point where he was now. His face was nothing special, averagely pretty with brown eyes and brown hair, but the body. The body. It was perfect. A combination of strength and delicacy that he had only ever seen in one other person. A tan so perfectly brown, and hands so strong and skilful. Just like he had imagined they would be.

Kissing his way down the other boy's torso, Draco looked up and saw his head was bent backwards and his mouth was slightly open. He was breathing heavily, his brown hair hanging teasingly down over his eyes, begging to be brushed away by gentle fingers. Draco admired the look of pure bliss on the other boys face, but he still couldn't shake that feeling of wrongness that always haunted him. Something about this image wasn't right. It never was.

Shaking his head, Draco went back to his skilful ministrations of the other boy's body. This wasn't the time to get lost in thought. Tonight, he was free. Tonight he wouldn't dwell on what he could never have, but rather revel in what was offered him so unreservedly. Losing himself in the other boy's body, he could forget. Tonight was a night of satisfaction, and maybe, if he was lucky, the emptiness would also be satisfied. At least for a while.

* * *

**A/N:** Now, I have two questions for you. First, did you like it? And second, and most important, did you understand it? I think I made it blatantly obvious, but, as my sister pointed out to me, I did not write it out in clear text so you guys will have to read between the lines a little bit. However, I have the outmost faith in you, and I'm sure you understood exactly what I thought when writing this story. 


End file.
